


Командная тактика

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Gen, Relationship(s), Security Guard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: почему когда трио ГМО все время ходит " вместе" это плохо.Реплика на замечание дворника





	Командная тактика

Тао и Такео еще раз о чем-то договорились с друг другом, когда подходили к поджидавшему их возле центральных ворот М-21.  
Тот, конечно же, сделал вид, как будто так и надо было, но слегка нахмурился.  
С момента заселения в дом новых жильцов и теперь, к тому же, коллег по официальной работе он никак не мог подобрать подходящий, не слишком сухой, но и не слишком развязный стиль общения.  
В ожидании бывших участников группы ДА, оборотень разговорился с пожилым дворником, мистером Паком.  
\- Вы все время ходите вместе, - заметил подошедших охранников мистер Пак и добавил, - и это, действительно хорошо…Я вам даже порой завидую.  
Тао аж весь засиял от такого меткого наблюдения, а оборотень слегка потеплел лицом.  
До этого об его хмурый взгляд можно было почти физически и материально уколоться, что, впрочем, вполне соответствовало его животной натуре волка.  
М-21 и Тао тепло распрощались со стариком, а Такео о чем-то задумавшись, только рассеянно кивнул.  
Он так сосредоточенно задумался о своем, что между нахмуренных бровей образовалась тонкая вертикальная морщинка.  
По дороге домой, Тао все также болтал за всех троих. Рассуждал, как было бы здорово подключиться к городской сети Службы по распознаванию лиц, и где еще было бы неплохо установить камеры, допустим, в школе или в особняке Франкенштейна.  
М-21 собрался с духом и прервал затянувшийся монолог хакера, обратившись к Такео:  
\- А ты тоже считаешь, что видеокамер у нас маловато?  
Снайпер словно очнулся от своих размышлений, и ни с того ни с сего заявил, что вот в этом-то все и дело.  
\- Мы все время держимся всюду вместе. И это не есть «хорошо», а даже, наоборот, очень плохо. Непрофессионально, не соответствует их настоящим функциям охранников и вообще, глупо.  
Оба его товарища разом остановились и в недоумении уставились на снайпера и друг на друга.  
\- Ты жалеешь о том, что остался в доме Франкенштейна? Или не нравится работа в школе?  
А Тао успел даже надавить на его самые дурные воспоминании: «Разве ты забыл, как тебя заставляли убивать людей против твоей воли? Да еще играли на твоих чувствах в истории с выдуманной сестрой!..»  
\- Да нет же! Я не о том!.. – Такео тоже остановился и попытался объяснить, над чем он так напряженно думал, пока шел рядом с товарищами.- Мы же - как ты это говорил однажды ,Тао? - как будто складываем яйца в одну корзину.  
\- Яйца? Парень, ты о чем?  
Не только М-21, но и бывший напарник Такео по ДА-5 не совсем понимали, что именно снайпер имеет в виду.  
Такео на минуту засомневался, стоит ли говорить, но хорошенько все взвесив, разложил по полочкам.  
\- Если бы нас засекли, нас бы накрыло одним ударом, неважно, миной или из РПГ, или скосило пулеметной очередью.  
\- Но…  
\- Мы же уже не в Союзе…  
\- И не на задании.  
\- Но задачи у нас практически одни и те же! Мы должны наблюдать за обстановкой на вверенной нам территории! Проверять, не появились ли в школе подозрительные лица, не оставили где-нибудь взрывоопасные или другие запрещенные вещества, предметы. Надо проверять номера машин на автостоянке, и сверяться с тем, кто и в какую машину с кем садится. Тао, мы же всегда, каждый по-своему решали поставленную задачу: кто-то стоит на виду, охраняя периметр, ты считываешь информацию с видеокамер, ну а я веду скрытное наблюдение с самой высокой точки. Уверен, что у Службы безопасности есть тоже свои секреты. Кстати, мне нужно официальное разрешение на ношение огнестрельного оружия, и что-нибудь, подтверждающее профессию телохранителя или охранника. Сертификат или лицензия, я уверен ты сообразишь, что к чему. И ты, разумеется, в курсе, что у меня помимо «личности» должна быть еще и соответствующая легенда.  
М-21 восхищенно покрутил головой.  
\- Ну вы парни даете…Наверное, здорово, когда есть кому подделывать документы. Там более, почти на легальных основаниях, во имя выполнения задания Союза или еще для каких-нибудь личных целей…  
Тао сначала оскорбился, но затем польщено рассмеялся над наивными представлениями оборотня о целях и задачах их бывшей организации.  
\- Ну ты, чудак, да разве все так просто делается. Это ж сколько времени и мозгов надо сломать, чтобы собрать нужную информацию, а затем, разведать обстановку на местах, обжиться на месте проведения операции…  
Такео тоже подхватил его мысль: одно изучение расположения опорных пунктов, потенциальных узлов сопротивления и преодоление инженерных заграждений, то есть минных полей столько времени занимает!  
А еще надо выявить источники водо- и электроснабжения, наличие подземных и других коммуникаций…  
\- Но для начала, в школе надо выучить список всех учителей, и запомнить их основные приметы и словесные описания в лицо. Также составить график пребывания на территории всякого обслуживающего персонала. Например, трижды в неделю на таком-то грузовике привозят продукты для школьной столовой и буфета, а по средам и в пятницу другой фургон забирают мусор.  
Тао подхватил наблюдения установленные Такео.  
\- А еще приезжают рассыльные из прачечной и химчистки. Затем, разумеется, школу посещают проверяющие из совета попечителей и благотворительных организаций. Ты уже запомнил, кто и когда оставляет свой личный автомобиль на пришкольной автостоянке, Такео?  
М-21 озадаченно молчал и как говорится, набирался чужого опыта.  
Тао жизнеутверждающе возвещал о наступлении новой эпохи в охранной деятельности школы Е Ран и сплочении их небольшой, но профессионально подготовленной ко всем неожиданностям команды.  
\- Я же говорил, что дополнительные курсы менеджмента лишними не бывают. Вот когда пригодился мой организационный талант и наша командная тактика!


End file.
